


There are always consequences

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [67]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Gen, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Threats sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: Making a deal with the devil is bad. Making a deal with your Darkness Incarnate is even worse.





	There are always consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in 2012, and I originally had no intention of uploading it here, but seeing as how it ties into something else I'm working on...yeah, have some fun with Eli's mom and her dreamscape. The Epic Mage was around a year old during this.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #67 **

  


Ages: Amy - 34 (approx.) , Jalen - 33 (approx.) 

  


  


It was funny, Amy thought as she walked slowly over the uneven ground, but she hadn't expected mist. Then again, wherever the bracelet had buried Awiergan, it'd taken it's cues from her own mind. Where else, after all, would you lock away a witch?

"In an old stone tower in the middle of a very creepy nowhere." She muttered to herself as the aforementioned tower came into sight, as if the mist were curtains being drawn back. It wasn't a typical tower; no pointed roof, no windows, no door - just the circular grey stone structure with a flat stone roof. And some sort of shielding, she realized as she came closer. It glittered faintly in the sourceless light, and she frowned. That would be the bracelet, she guessed. She didn't want to do anything to sabotage it, but she _needed_ to talk to Awiergan. She had to find out where that last stone was. It was up to her to stop Medrau. To make up for-

Amy shuddered and pushed the thought away. Not now. Stopping in front of the tower, she raised her left hand, placing it against the shielding. A pleasant tingle spread up her arm, and she laughed. Just the way the bracelet felt to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, picturing a hole in the shield. Small, the size of a stone block at about eye level. When she opened her eyes again it was there, and she reached in, fingers scrabbling at the block. She needed to pull it loose so they could talk-

She almost jumped out of her skin as the block suddenly shifted on it's own, pushing out towards her. Grasping the edges, she pulled while Awiergan pushed, and then the block fell from it's place to land with a dull thud on the ground. Amy stared at it, afraid to look up. Oh, she _was_ crazy to do this. But-

"Decided to visit, did you? Bring me any muffins? Cookies? Hearts in boxes?"

Blue-grey eyes lifted to meet brown, and Amy reminded herself not to let the Brat get to her. _She_ was in charge, even if-

"Sorry, forgot. Maybe next time." She crossed her arms. "I need your cooperation on something."

Awiergan blinked in surprise, then laughed. She stepped back enough that Amy could see her grin.

"Do I look stupid?"

"It'll give you a chance to screw over Medrau. I know you can't stand her."

The grin changed to a scowl, and the redhead folded her own arms, tapping the fingers of one hand against the opposite elbow.

"Why."

"What?" Amy frowned, caught off guard. That wasn't the question she'd been expecting.

"What," Awiergan said slowly, as if Amy were a particularly slow child, "is she doing that you need my...'cooperation'?"

Oh, the _fun_ this was turning out to be.

"Those stones you were all sent to find. I remember bits of finding ours- yours. But Medrau needs Enid's. I need to get it before she does, but I don't know where it is."

Awiergan tilted her head as if she were thinking it over, then smiled faintly.

"You think you've fooled her, and that she thinks she was talking to me. Oh, that's rich. Hate to spoil things for you, but as much as I hate to admit it, she's quite a bit smarter than that."

"I _know_ that!" Amy burst out angrily. "That's why I need your help!"

A predatory glint shone in Awiergan's eyes, and Amy found herself backing up three steps before she dug in her heels. No. No more losing ground to her.

"I don't really need you at all, Awiergan." It came out calm and matter-of-fact. "I have your glamour pendant, and my magic's strong enough to deal with Medrau without your help."

" _Except_ for that tiny nugget of knowledge tucked away in my brain," Awiergan reminded her. " _Your_ brain, really. Bet you could find it if you looked hard enough~"

"There isn't any _time_ ," Amy hissed. "Just _tell_ me or-"

"Or what? You'll keep me locked in here forever? I very much doubt it. I got out once before, I can do it again. Might take a little longer, but-"

Amy was sick of this. Sick of getting herself into these situations, and sick of Awiergan playing her.

"I'll tell you~" Awiergan said suddenly, in a voice that held an undercurrent of laughter sharp as barbed wire. "On one condition."

Amy eyed her suspiciously. As if this would be anything she'd want to deal with.

"What."

"You let me tag along on the trip. You'll get full access to the Corridors, stronger magic, and knowledge you don't have right now."

Amy laughed, shaking her head. Oh, she'd heard _this_ before.

"And what do _you_ get out of it?"

Awiergan stepped close to the hole again, so that only her eyes were showing. That glint hadn't left them.

"A chance to bitch-slap Medrau? To take back what should have been mine to begin with?"

Amy shook her head, moving to retrieve the block. She'd do this on her own. There had to be another way to find out where the stone was hidden.

"She'll kill Eli."

Her head jerked up to stare at Awiergan. She'd moved backwards again so her whole face was visible.

"She won't hesitate. He means nothing to her. That little spawn of Song's means nothing either. Let me out. Let me help. For them, if for no other reason."

"But-" Confusion for the win. "Eli I understand, but Larkin?"

"It's _your_ fault," Her Shadow replied angrily. "You have so much Light it bleeds into everything. Now do we have a deal? You're boring me."

_I have so much Light it bleeds into everything._ Amy repeated to herself, feeling giddy. _I have Light._

"Deal. Where?"

Awiergan's answer was simple, and only three words.

"Land of Dragons."

  


  


*******

  


  


"Amy? _Amy_? Saelig, _please_ , open your eyes..."

She groaned at the sound of Jalen's voice, turning her head away from both it and the light of the lamp next to him. Holy hell, did she _have_ to get a migraine now?

"Saelig?" Jalen reached out and touched her face. She sighed, eyes still shut tight.

"Can you turn off the lamp? My head's trying to kill me."

A click of the switch and the room was enveloped in darkness. She opened her eyes, rubbing the right side of her head.

"That'll teach me to be heroic," Amy muttered. She glanced back towards Jalen and smiled faintly. In some twisted way, she was proud of herself.

"She told me where the stone is, and she's gonna help."

There was dead silence, then from the darkness: " _ **WHAT**_?"

Jalen's outburst was followed by the light flooding the room again, and Amy clapped her hands over her eyes. She was insanely glad she'd remembered to put her glasses on the nightstand before going to sleep.

"Jale, damn it!"

The light went off again immediately, and he sighed, leaning over her to kiss her head. 

"I'm sorry. I'll get Mabry, she can cast Cura."

"S'okay, I'll go myself in a minute." She was trying to ignore the throbbing. Just for a bit. "I can keep her in line this time. I'm strong enough now. Promise."

Moving her hands but keeping her eyes shut, Amy sat up, then hissed in pain. Yeah, moving around wasn't gonna be a good idea with this one. She slowly eased herself back down to the mattress.

"Get Mabry?"

Jalen kissed her head again then stood. She heard him cross the room and leave quietly. She lay there waiting, wondering if Awiergan had really, truly meant what she'd said.


End file.
